


Too hot to handle

by evo101



Category: The 100 (TV)
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Pre-Relationship, Set between s2 and 3, Soccer, evening walks, football match, just kabby being cute, marcus is great with kids, raven being raven, sunset
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-18
Updated: 2017-09-18
Packaged: 2018-12-31 05:28:02
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,299
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12125535
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/evo101/pseuds/evo101
Summary: On one of the hottest days since their arrival, Marcus organises a soccer match for the kids in Arkadia before taking Abby on a walk through the woods. Set between s2 and 3 because I love the growing relationship between them.





	Too hot to handle

**Author's Note:**

> So I really wanted to write something that is set between s2 and 3 and Ian playing football this week mesmerised the entire fandom - because he looks like a God running around all hot and sweaty! So, here is a 4000 word one shot of just that! Also, I'm English so using soccer instead of football is a bit weird but since the 100 is set in the US I guess the characters probably would say soccer, and I'm sorry if there's any alternating between the two words.

“Hey Doc, wha-” 

Abby swivelled around on her chair to face Raven as she entered the small office which had become Abby’s after they had come back from Mount Weather. 

“I’ve already said no, Raven” Abby answered before the girl could continue.

“Oh come on Abby, you don’t even know what I was going to say” 

She was right, but if her sentence was going in the direction of any of her previous suggestions she had proposed in the last month, Abby wasn’t going to let herself be involved. Especially after that game of truth or dare.

“I was just going to let you know that Kane organised a soccer match for this afternoon”

Raven didn’t miss the way Abby’s eyes grew wide at the mention of her vice chancellor, well at least that’s what everyone assumed he was now, even though it wasn’t official. No one had missed the fact that Marcus Kane had become increasingly involved in the decisions made around camp, or the more surprising fact that Abby had let him, rather happily.

“Well, that’s good” Abby commented, she knew Marcus wanted to help lift morale around camp, in particular those who had been held in Mount Weather.

“Yeah, so are you going to watch?”

“It’s not exactly a sport which needs supervising by the chancellor, and I have a tonne of paperwork to catch up on”

“Abby, you have been doing paperwork all morning, probably all of yesterday too. Come on, it’ll be a laugh”

Abby raised an eyebrow at the young woman, trying to figure out the real reason why Raven wanted her to watch

“It’s a nice day, sunny and hot, which means you can just relax but also be on hand if any of the players get heatstroke or something” Raven continued.

Raven had made a valid point, Abby couldn’t deny the fact that it was a hot day, nearly reaching thirty Celsius. 

“I’m sure it would, but-”

Before Abby could think of another excuse, Raven pulled her out of her chair and began tugging her hand, pulling her towards the door.

“Raven, I have things to do” Abby complained, already knowing that Raven wouldn’t give up.

“Yes, you do. Like watching Marcus Kane running around a soccer pitch all hot and sweaty” she replied enthusiastically, completely unfazed by Abby’s refusal.

“What! How has that got anyth-” 

“You’re a terrible liar Abby, everybody knows you fancy him and now you might actually get an opportunity to actually do something about it” Raven interrupted, still dragging Abby through the corridors of the Ark.

“I do not fancy Marcus Kane!” 

Abby immediately regretted raising her voice as passers-by turned with amused looks to watch the scene. With a sigh, she gave up complaining and let Raven pull her out of the ship and onto the grass. It was hot. The heat of the sun’s rays still felt unreal after so many years of living behind windows which blocked the warmth. She noticed that Raven had slowed down now, the grip on her hand loosened as the teenager took in the atmosphere.

“This way” the girl muttered, pulling Abby towards the field which was surrounded by a crowd.

They made their way to the front, Raven pushing past other kids to get a good view, whilst Abby frantically apologised to everyone she had knocked into.

“Chancellor coming through” Raven called out, which was enough to cause Abby’s cheeks to turn red.

Once Raven was sure they had the best possible view of the field, she released Abby’s hand and pointed towards the group of people standing in a circle in the centre. 

Abby had noticed that two makeshift goal posts had been set up, made up of some long metal pipes. They didn’t look particularly safe, but she thought it best to not comment, knowing it would just annoy the others.

“It’s just a bit of fun Abby, relax” Raven said, noticing Abby’s uneasiness.

“It won’t be fun when someone ends up in medical because a giant metal pipe fell on their head”

“Well, I’m sure you’ll appreciate it in the long run, looks like Kane’s in goal” the girl replied with a smirk.

Abby’s head snapped up to watch her deputy step between the posts, a wave of electricity passing through her as she took in his appearance. He was wearing his workout clothes, some baggy shorts which reached his knees and a purposefully too-tight fitted top, an item of clothing he’d been given by Wick along with a wink, his intentions clear.

Abby hadn’t asked Marcus the story of how he and Wick had become friends in detail, but the young engineer had made it very clear that Marcus needed to increase his efforts with Abby, and she had a feeling that the man was plotting something with Raven. 

Of course she knew that there were rumours of her and Marcus floating around camp, but whenever someone asked her about their relationship, she would brush it off and say they were simply friends. Which they were, and Marcus was an attractive man, she allowed herself to admit that, but any feeling she had towards him she was sure weren’t reciprocated. Yes, he had been kind and understanding after everything that happened with the Mountain Men, and he had helped her recover from her injury, bringing her dinner and helping her with paperwork, but just when she had let herself believe anything she realised that he also helped Raven, and Harper and Bellamy. She was just one of many people who he had helped recover, because he was just being nice and not because he ‘liked’ her.

“You ok there, Abby”

Raven’s question pulled her out of her thoughts and she realised that she had been staring at Marcus.

The girl was sporting a large grin, watching as Abby tied to compose herself.

“Fine” Abby said as normally as possible, turning to watch the other players get into position. She was surprised to see Sinclair in the other goal, shouting at Jasper to get off the pitch. She watched as Monty pulled Jasper to the side of the field, she couldn’t hear the conversation, but it was clear they were arguing.

“He’s getting worse” Raven commented, reading her thoughts.

“He’s had a tough time, I just hope he can pull through” 

“Me too” the girl said, giving Abby a small smile.

Suddenly, a whistle blew and the crowd behind them started cheering. The players started moving, passing the ball between them. Bellamy, Harper, Munroe and another girl from the original one hundred were playing, the rest were young kids, about twelve years old if Abby had to guess. 

Abby had been unsure about taking the soccer balls and other toys from Mount Weather during the supply runs, it seemed as though there was too much attachment between the objects and their previous owners. However, as she watched the young kids chase after each other, laughing as they went in for a tackle, she knew that bringing them back was the best idea.

“Aw, he’s so cute” Raven giggled next to her.

Abby followed her line of sight until she saw a young boy, no older than ten, dribble towards the goal Marcus was guarding. She smiled when Bellamy pretended to trip over the boy’s feet as he tackled him, the little boy smiling with delight as he passed the older player.

The boy slowed down a bit when he saw Marcus waiting for him to shoot, looking a little unsure of what to do. Behind her, the crowd was cheering him on, and she could see Marcus trying to hide a smile as the boy prepared to kick the ball. When he did, Marcus dived onto the ground, purposefully missing the ball as it went above his body. The little boy stretched his arms up in celebration. 

She looked around at the crowd of people behind her, it was good to see people having a good time, especially the kids who weren’t often allowed much space to play in. 

“Who knew? Marcus Kane is good with kids!” Raven whispered to her, causing Abby to turn back around with immediate smile spread over her face as she watched Marcus pick up the boy and spin him around.

“Well, he always has a new way to surprise us” Abby replied, unable to draw her eyes away from the man.

Raven just smiled to herself, as she watched the scene unfold.

The game lasted at least an hour, until Marcus and Sinclair decided that a break was needed. Even though the day was reaching later hours, it was still unbelievably hot, and the two men ordered the kids to go and get drinks. 

Raven went over to talk with Wick and Sinclair, a teasing smile on her face as she gave the younger man a kiss on the cheek. 

Abby looked around, noticing that she was only one of a few people left on the side of the field, most of the spectators had gone to seek shade and grab a drink of water. Just as she went to walk towards the young kids to make sure they had all had some water, she noticed Marcus trying to secure the goal post he had been standing under.

She quickly made her way over to the water pump near the fire pit and poured a cup of water. Of course he would tell everyone else to get a drink, but leave himself until last. His kindness towards others was usually a good thing, but when it comes down to not drinking after playing an hour of soccer on one of the hottest days they had experienced, Abby couldn’t help but be slightly annoyed at him.

“You do realise that you have gone from one of the best role models in camp to one of the worst, right?

“What?” he asked, turning around to face her.

“Drink” she said, holding out the metal cup.

After a couple of seconds of studying her expression, he took to the cup and began to drink its contents.

“You enjoying the game?” he asked casually, between gulps.

A few droplets of water had escaped the brim of the cup when he had held it up to his mouth, they formed one stream, which trickled down the growing stubble on his chin. Abby’s eyes followed it until his large hand moved to wipe the water away.

“Abby?” he repeated, capturing her attention, watching with confusion as she rapidly blinked and looked down at her feet.

“Sorry, what?” she stuttered, feeling her face burn red with embarrassment of getting caught.

“I said are you enjoying the game”

“Yes. It was a good idea, the kids looked as though they were having fun” 

“That’s the plan” he replied, carefully observing her change in tone. 

She had wrapped her arms around her torso, a habit he knew she did when she was nervous, which right now she had no reason to be. They had there ups and downs, but nowhere near the amount they used to have. Anyway, during those periods of tension Abby is more angry than nervous, it’s him who has it the other way around. 

Arguing with Abby used to give him such a buzz, not with serious matters, but the little things. Knowing that he can get under her skin with a comment or smirk made him feel in power, and knowing that she will react in the exact same way as she always does gave him some sort of excitement whenever he got an opportunity. But now, arguing with Abby made his skin crawl, every word which escapes his mouth in the heat of the moment is an immediately regretted word, because the only thing he can think about after their dispute is whether or not he just ruined whatever has been building between them, over the last three months. He’s meant to be the nervous one. 

“You ok?” 

“Yeah, just em, thinking”

An almost unbearable silence settles upon them, another thing which made him nervous. After Mount Weather, the two of them would easily spend an hour working in comfortable silence, each getting on with their own thing. Now the easiness had evaporated and tension had filled its place.

“I hav-”

“Do you wa-”

They both let out a small chuckle, dissipating some of the awkwardness.

“You first” Marcus said, gesturing for her to continue.

“I-” she paused, guessing what he was about to suggest. “It’s nothing, what were you going to say?” she asked, not wanting to pet an end to their conversation.

“I was just wondering if you wanted to maybe go for a walk, you don’t have to. I just thought, you know, because it’s a nice day and, well you’ve been inside for most of it” he mumbled, knowing as the words tumbled out that he was waffling like a pathetic teenager.

“Now?” Abby asked hesitantly, trying to mentally balance the pros and cons of delaying the mountain of paperwork on her desk.

“In about half an hour, I think I need a shower first” 

“Mhm” Abby nodded, her gaze lost in the space behind where he was standing.

“I’ll see you by the gate then” a questioning tone in his voice.

Abby blinked, refocusing on the man in front of her. She didn’t even know why she was debating his offer, a walk in the woods with Marcus beats a stack of paperwork, anyday.

“Yes” she said, hoping that her reply didn’t sound hesitant. Marcus wouldn’t want her to do something if she had more important things, she knew that and whilst sometimes it was a good thing, she did want to take a break. They would be catching up and talking about the progress around camp, the success of the soccer match, it was just in a different setting to normal, where they were properly alone and no one could interrupt them.

There had been occasions where they had been going over a report, sat close together on the couch in her office, and one of them would look up whilst the other was talking, until they made eye contact. It wasn’t exactly her fault if she had watched Marcus’ lips move when he spoke or his arms as he lifted himself up into another position, he was just nice to look at. And if she sometimes took advantage of their friendship by spending more time with him than necessary, it was because she valued his opinion on certain ideas, not because a small crush had developed into – well she wasn’t exactly sure what it was now, all she knew was that despite the countless times she had denied any attraction to the man, he had a power over her which she could not control.

\---------------------------------------------

“You ready?” said a voice behind him.

Marcus glanced to his side and watched as Abby turned to him.

“Yeah, I was thinking we could maybe just have a walk through the woods, Octavia mentioned something about a viewing point about a mile away, it’s supposed to be a good place to watch the sunset” he said, looking out towards the trees. 

The word ‘mentioned’ barely described the lecture he had been given a couple of days ago by Octavia, with the help of Raven who had joined in half-way through the Blake sibling telling him that he would have to ‘increase his efforts before some younger man swept Abby off of her feet’. And no matter how many times he insisted that he and Abby were just friends, the two girls continued to come up with ideas, only giving him an eye-role in response. Of course, Abby wasn’t to know any of this, she was a friend, that was it and all she ever would be.

“Sounds good” she replied. “Marcus, you’re not seriously bringing a jacket, are you? That’s just ridiculous” 

“It can get cold quickly” he defended, slipping his arms through the sleeves.

“It’s literally the hottest day we have experienced down here, you don’t need a jacket”

“It was hot on Tuesday and the temperature dropped from twenty-five degrees down sixteen in the space of an hour and a half, I just don’t want to risk it” he said, as he nodded towards one of the guards on duty and started walking out of the gate.

“Sixteen’s still pretty warm” he heard Abby mumble, trying to understand why she was being so insistent. 

They walked in silence as they entered the woods. Marcus took the lead as he followed the small trail Octavia had told him about, if he had to endure two girls half-yelling at him, he thought he might as well put their suggestions to good use. 

After another ten minutes of glancing around every now and then to make sure Abby was still ok, he spoke up.

“Raven seems to be recovering well, Wick said she’s become more independent after he gave her the brace” he chuckled to himself remembering the conversation. “He still doesn’t know if that’s entirely a good thing”

“He’s done a good job, she deserves to have someone who looks after her” she replied, her voice wavering a little.

“Sinclair mentioned that you gave her the all clear to start full-time work again, you think she’s definitely up for it?” 

“She’s improved a lot, both physically and mentally, I don’t see why it would be a problem and it keeps her distracted”

Marcus couldn’t help but wince at the slight anger in her voice, it wasn’t a lot but after years of arguments during council meetings, he could tell when she took offence to something.

“I didn’t mean to question your judgement” he said quickly. “I was just surprised that you did it”

“I know, I’m sorry” she sighed, from behind him.

“You don’t need to apologise” he said softly, turning around to face her.

“I just-” he waited as she thought about what she was going to say. “I just don’t want her to get annoyed at me for being over-protective, I’ve already had my own daughter do that, and look where it got me” she said, a clear sadness in her voice as she looked at her feet.

“Hey” Marcus took a step towards her, reaching out and placing both hands on her shoulders before dipping his head down to look into her eyes. “Clarke leaving wasn’t because of you, don’t let yourself think it was”

“But I pushed her, I-” she protested, stopping when she realised the tears in her eyes were slipping 

“Abby, Clarke left because she thought that what she did was necessary to save our people, and she was right. There was no way the Mountain Men were going to stop until they got to the ground, Clarke saved us, she saved you” his voice was low, almost a whisper. His right hand moved to cup her jaw, his palm big enough to allow his thumb to wipe away her tears.

“We should keep moving” Abby sniffed, as she began to move forward and brush past him.

Marcus watched as she continued walking, the occasional sniff escaping her. From behind, he could see the slight limp when she walked, a memory of Mount Weather he will never be able to forget. His eyes followed her movements, every step and turn, he tried to avoid focusing on the slight sway of the hips or the rounded curve of her ass. ‘Tried’ being the key word. Because it was impossible not to let his eyes wander, he admired every part of Abby, even though he would never admit that to anyone. It had taken a while to come to terms with his own mind when it came to his feels towards his Chancellor.

It wasn’t until Abby’s limp became more noticeable that Marcus decided to speak up again, knowing there should only be another five minutes until they reached their destination, if Octavia’s directions had been correctly followed.

“Abby, just-” he said, whilst quickening his pace to catch up. “Slow down”

Although she gave no verbal response, she did slow down her pace. They carried on side-by-side for the remainder of the walk, with only the occasional ‘thank you’ when one of them held a branch to the side so the other could step past easily.

\---------------------------------------------

Octavia had described the viewing point as ‘good’, but that four letter word does not do it justice. As they both came out of the thinning line of trees they had to use their hands to block out the setting sun’s rays. Under the shadow of his hands, Marcus could only stare at the orange sky which covered an endless stretch of trees, the height of the cliff allowing them to see further into the horizon.

“It’s beautiful” he heard Abby mutter, trying not to feel a sense of disappointment as she said the words more to herself than a thanks to him for showing her. But seeing her this happy, gazing into the distance quickly blew away that feeling.

“It is” he agreed, stealing a glance at her as he did.

After another couples of minutes of watching the darkening sky, Abby moved to sit on a rock a few metres away from them. Marcus was in the middle of internally debating whether or not he should join her, when he heard his name being called.

Looking up, he sighed in relief as she tilted her head, motioning for him to sit next to her.

“I can’t stop thinking if she’s out there” she whispered.

“I know you’re probably sick of hearing this, but Clarke is smart. Wherever she is, I’m sure she has shelter” he relied. 

“She gets it from Jake, he was always the one who helped her with Earth Skills homework”

The mention of Jake Griffin causes Marcus’ shoulders to automatically stiffen, as though the newfound tension in the air was being absorbed by his body. But when he looked at Abby in the corner of his eye, he noticed she wasn’t tensed up like him, but the opposite, shoulders sagged with sadness.

Abby never spoke of her deceased husband around others, not if she could avoid it. He remembered Callie once telling him that anytime even the topic of ‘Environmental Engineering’ came up, Abby would always steer the conversation away to a less painful subject. 

Doctor Griffin was known as one of the Ark’s most respected members, not because of her position on the council, but for her kindness and protectiveness over the people. After Jake’s death, it didn’t go unnoticed by the citizens of the Ark, and Marcus himself, that instead of taking time off to mourn her loss, she threw herself into her work. She would never mention Jake unless absolutely necessary, himself and Jaha were not excluded from that, and even the name of the friend they sentenced to death was avoided during their own private conversations.

So why would she mention Jake now? And to him of all people?

“I’m sure she listened carefully” he said eventually, not quite knowing how to respond.

“Always” she whispered back, a shadow of a smile on her lips. Remembering a family moment, Marcus thought, a private memory just for her.

The two shared the next minute in a competitive silence, not awkward but there was enough tension to make Marcus shift uncomfortably.

“I remember imagining this, as a child. Just staring out into nothing, but it was everything at the same time” she smiled as she said it, leaning her head down to rest on the edge of his shoulder.

“Me too” he croaked out, a wave of excitement washing over him as he felt the weight of her head on him.

“Except, you weren’t here” she said with a faint laugh.

'You were'. 

Marcus blushed at the memory of him staring out of a window, looking down at the ground. Next to him, he imagined his mom, his friends, and her. Abby Walters, the girl everyone wanted but no one could ever get. 

He internally thanked whatever greater power there was out there, that Abby could not see the pinkness of his cheeks.

Abby shivered next to him, he felt the vibration pass through him and looked down to see her shifting closer. It was then he noticed that as the sun faded behind the horizon, the temperature had dropped, and a small smile curved his lips.

“Cold?”

“No” she answered defiantly, not willing to admit that maybe he was right to bring a jacket after all.

“It’s ok to admit that you’re cold Abby” he said, purposefully lacing his words with sarcasm. “I, in fact, have a jacket. Which if I remember correctly, you said was ‘ridiculous’”

“It was just a light breeze, nothing I can’t handle” she replied.

Although when another shiver made its way down her body and she kept silent, he decided to just pull his arms from out of the sleeves and use it as a cloak, wrapping around both of their body’s.

Abby didn’t verbally reply, but still reached for the material to pull it further over her shoulder whilst snuggling further into his side so it would cover more of her. Marcus responded by wrapping his arm around her shoulders, momentarily adjusting the jacket so it almost enclosed her completely.

She let out a small sigh, closing her eyes.

With all of the chaos they were experiencing on the ground, it was nice to just share a private moment with the man beside her.

'Marcus Kane', she thought. A man who had changed so much that she was actually starting to fall for him. But she could worry about that later. 

For now, they both let the silence envelope them and watched the sun set.

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you guys liked it. Kudos and comments are always appreciated.


End file.
